


The Guitar

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Family, Fluff, Guitar, Hale family - Freeform, Kisses, Laughter, M/M, Music, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft strums of the guitar emanating from the other room bring Isaac such joy as he lays amongst a sea of satin sheets and pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I was at my friend, PhoenixRisingOnMoon’s, guitar lesson a few days ago and the beautiful sounds of the instrument drew another fic out of me haha. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I just love writing for them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

The soft strumming of guitar chords drifted quietly through the bedroom door. Isaac lay amidst a pile of satin sheets, pillows gently cushioning him from all sides. With his eyes closed, he listened to the different notes drifting in, the beat stopping with the strike of an incorrect chord or the beginning of a new melody. Isaac loved the music’s natural rhythm, its sweet flow like a small bird drifting tunefully across the sky. The sound almost whisked him back to the world of dreams, but Isaac forced himself to stay awake so he could continue listening.

After a while, the notes ceased to flow through the doorway, and Isaac dragged his weary body out of bed to investigate. In the living room, he found his lover staring at the beautiful, new instrument, but his eyes told Isaac he wasn’t here; his mind had drawn him far off.

Gently grasping the guitar at its neck, Peter let the younger boy take the instrument from his lap, allowing the boy to crawl into his lap in its place without resistance. Isaac softly began placing light kisses onto Peter’s neck, massaging the back of it with experienced hands. He could feel the tension in Peter’s back begin to dissipate, but he still continued the soft caress, untroubled by Peter’s lack of response.

“What were you remembering?” Isaac asked quietly as he worked his way to Peter’s slightly flushed lips. The two betas made eye contact, and Isaac laid a brief kiss upon his lips before leaning back and resigning himself to softly running his fingers through Peter’s hair, determined to be an attentive listener.

The older man almost seemed to have returned to him, but a bit of his mind was still stuck in his memories. Wrapping his arms around Isaac’s stomach, Peter rested his head against the youth’s chest, feeling the comforting thud of his steady heartbeat.

“Our family used to love singing,” Peter told him, snorting quietly to himself as he remembered the way things used to be amongst the Hale pack. Peter’s sister had been a renowned Alpha who had had a large pack standing behind her. Sometimes it was easy to forget they were also her family. “I suppose it could have been a calling back to our wolvish instincts, but we loved to sing. Everyone joined in at family gatherings. It didn’t matter if they were old, young, wolf, or human.”

“It sounds incredible,” Isaac said when he heard Peter pause in his story. Peter nodded slightly, but not enough to move himself away from Isaac’s heartbeat.

“I remember one of those nights in particular; Laura’s voice was especially beautiful, and Talia pulled me to the side and asked me to play guitar to accompany our song. I pretended not to care one way or the other, but inside, I was afraid of messing up and ruining Laura’s exquisite voice. When I had the guitar in my hands, though, I could hear the beat of the music brought to life by the pack, and I just fell into it. I let it sweep me away, completely forgetting about anything other than the vibrant pulse of the pack. When the gathering was over, I picked up my guitar and put it in the back of my closet. I never got the chance to play it again, the fire burnt everything to charred bits.”  
Isaac didn’t know what to say, so he petted Peter’s hair softly, the messy strands slipping from his fingertips in thick clumps. After some time, a quiet prodding in the back of his mind found its way to his voice. “Why did you play tonight?”

Peter was quiet for a while, and Isaac began to think he might not answer him. Tightening his grip on Isaac’s stomach, Peter drew himself away from his chest to look into Isaac’s blue eyes. His stare was intense, but not intimidating. The look Isaac saw in Peter’s eyes was fond and endearing, something close to love, but stronger. “I felt like I had a pack again.”

Peter leaned in to kiss Isaac, and the younger beta met him eagerly, but with a slow and relaxed pace that melted the two of them together. Peter was home. He was in the arms of his pack. He may have lived his life as a lone wolf, but with Isaac he was different - with Isaac he was complete. One day he would teach him his family’s songs, and they would gather together to recite them to the moon.

\- End -


End file.
